


Charlie Bradbury's diary

by redpeanut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, High School, High School Student Charlie, POV Charlie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpeanut/pseuds/redpeanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Bradbury is a young girl who recently lost her father, and her mom is as good as dead. </p>
<p>She's on the run from authorities, so where would she be better hidden than in a high school?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie Bradbury's diary

New school for a new year. New name for a new life.

My name is now Charlie Bradbury, and I don't even know why I'm doing this. You really think this will help? Who will ever read this anyway? Who would want to?

They said I should keep a diary of everything that happens to me, but really there isn't much to tell, and I highly doubt there ever will. I don't even know why I'm doing as they told me... maybe it's the only thing that made a little sense.

I was born in 1985. I guess I have to lie about my birth date too, but I can't really lie about my birth year. Can I?

My parents had a car accident a few months ago... because of me. My dad died and the doctors say mom is ... I think they said brain-dead, but I don't believe them, I don't trust them. She can't be. She's my mom. She's isn't... she can't die.

*

I have been put in the witness protection program, because the dumb drunk truck driver that hit my parents was know by the police, they'd been looking after him for some time, and they don't want to risk anything happening to me.

Which is why they tried to keep me away from mom. So I ran, and now that I know how it works to get a new name, I got a newer. Hopefully, they won't find me and I'll be able to go see mom every now and then. All things considered, it's better than nothing, that's what I have to keep telling myself, I had to run but I won't be separated from mom anymore.

But I think I'll have to find a couple other names to visit her as often as I'd like and pay the hospital bills. Along with multiple identities I might have to find myself different styles.

*

I think I should talk about things I like.

There's this book that I read recently, it's called "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone" (I think I read the UK version, some words didn't seem American, but I just couldn't wait), it wasn't really long but it looks very interesting, I especially like Hermione. But how am I supposed to pronounce that name... oh well, I'll go for H, it's a cool spy name.

So, yeah, I like books. Grandma used to read me The Hobbit, I really liked it. And now I'm the one reading it, but to my mom this time. I hope she likes it.

I also like video games. Part of why I ran from the police is because I might have stolen a video game and redesigned it to my liking. Apparently they didn't liked that. Now I'm on the run, big quest, Tomb Raider style and everything, yay me!

*

Now about this new school. 

I've been here for about a week now. It's hum... well boring, to say the least. No one likes the things I like, as per usual I might say. The school's called Truman High. I never liked school names, it's often as boring as the school itself, and this one isn't really any different.

Yeah, I know, if schools are so boring, why do I even bother with it? Well, first of all, I don't know everything, but I know that I'll learn some things in high school that could come in handy some day, like the square root of 234 to stop a bomb, or important history dates in video games, who knows? I might even discover new books. Also, this is probably the last place they'd look for me.

The only thing that is really, but like REALLY cool, is that since no one knows me, nor my age or anything, and I'm not one to brag but I'm quite tall for my age, so I can pass as older, yay me again, and, long story short, I can pass as a freshman. Which I find really upsetting, shouldn't it be "freshwoman"?

*

Today, I discovered another boring thing about this school, and it's named Dirk McGregor.

I wish I'd have enough money just yet, I could buy myself a computer and mess a little with his grades. Not the ones in English though, it's the only class we have in common so it would be too obvious.

*

Another day, another wonderful discovery: they don't have a decent Book Club. Thankfully for them, I have arrived! I shall introduce them to the wonderful worlds of J.R.R. Tolkien, the scary scenes of Stephen King, ...

They can thank me later. I accept all thank you gifts, ranging from boxes of chocolates to statue in my effigy. Without my name on it though, for the obvious reasons but also because it'd mess with future archeologists so much!

*

The Book Club is doing well, I think. I have rallied ten victims, and today we did a public reading of a few chosen pages of King's The Green Mile. Their faces were as white as the pages. It was a great day, I hope we'll get to do this again soon.

I was the reader. It reminded me of gran reading to me, as well as me reading to mom. I miss her. I hope I'll get to see her soon.

*

There's a weird guy at the book club, he comes and goes every now and then, and he says he likes to read but I've seen him write like A LOT. Actually, I think he's more into writing than reading. Chuck... "surely" or something.

*

It's the end of September now, and fall is showing the tip of its green-yellow-orange-ish nose. I have a small walk every morning to go from my little house to school, and as the leaves are starting to fall, I get to hear little crunches under my feet.

There's sun but not too much, just enough not to freeze to death and warm my skin when one meets the other. There's also just enough wind to make the leaves rustle and not completely fall. I should stop walking while watching the leaves in the trees, or one of these days I'm gonna bump into someone.

I think I might stay here for a bit. Actually, I'm starting to like it here, despite the few horrible humans being. It's nothing I can't handle.

But even if I leave, I know what I'll lose but not what I'll gain. I've seen better, sure, but I've definitely seen worse.

*

**Author's Note:**

> In the next chapter... our dear Charlie meets Castiel!


End file.
